


A Request

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attack from Mileena's forces, Kotal has a request of Reptile</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Request

“Do you think there will be any more attackss tonight?” Reptile asked as he finished wrapping a bandage around Kotal's palm. Most of the emperor's injuries healed quickly, but this was a puncture wound that went through his hand. Though it would no doubt be fully healed in less than a week, Reptile wanted to keep it clear of debris.

“I should think not.” Kotal flexed his fingers, testing the quality of Reptile's bandaging skills. “Mileena's forces are too few and weak at their best. After such an attack, I do not imagine that we will be seeing them for several weeks at the least.”

Reptile nodded and looked over Kotal for further injuries. Kotal smiled and caressed the side of Reptile's face.

“I assure you, I have no further injuries. You need not worry over me.”

Embarrassed, Reptile averted his eyes. “I would worry lesss if you worried for yoursself.”

Kotal gave an amused hum. “Perhaps there is something you could help me with.”

Reptile snapped to attention. “Yess, my emperor! What iss it?”

Kotal kissed Reptile's forehead. “A desire I have.”

A blush crossed Reptile's face, it was a nearly imperceptible change, a darkening of the skin between his scales, but one that Kotal noticed. “Emperor, pleasse be sseriousss.”

“But I am serious. I have a problem that only you could aid me with.” Kotal leaned in close to whisper to Reptile. “One best handled in private.”

Reptile nervously avoided meeting Kotal's gaze. “If that is what my emperor wishess.”

Kotal narrowed his eyes. He knew that it was nothing more than prior conditioning that caused Reptile to address him so formally, and most of the time he was right to do so. However, when dealing with intimate matters, Kotal preferred that Reptile not be so reverent in how he addressed him. He worried that it was a sign that Reptile did not act out of his own personal desires, but merely his will to serve.

“Your _emperor_ asks nothing of you.” Kotal touched his forehead to Reptile. “But _Kotal_ desires your company.”

Reptile nodded against Kotal's forehead. “If that is what _Ko'atal_ wishess.”

Kotal smiled and took Reptile's hand, leading him to the bedroom. Kotal's heavy foot steps echoed through the stone halls, drowning the small _clack-clack_ sound of Reptile's claws hitting the floor. The door creaked open, allowing the couple into the large, sparsely decorated bedroom. In his excitement, Kotal accidentally slammed the door shut before locking it behind them.

Lifting Reptile up, Kotal placed soft kisses on his face as he carried his love to the bed and lay him down. He climbed on top of Reptile, careful to not rest any of his weight on the small man, and continued peppering him with gentle kisses. Reptile threaded his fingers in Kotal's hair, long nails lightly scratching the scalp, earning him an appreciative moan.

Kotal rolled off of Reptile then gently pulled the other man on top of him. He resumed kissing Reptile, his hands roaming over his back as he began removing clothing. Once the top half of his clothing had been removed, Reptile leaned down to gently bite Kotal's neck, careful not to break skin. He knew Kotal would not mind, having accidentally done so in the past, but it would bother _him_.

Kotal's hands made their way down to Reptile's ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Reptile made a sound not unlike a squeak in surprise. He spread his legs on either side of Kotal, mounting the large man underneath him. Kotal smiled and rubbed his large hands down Reptile's thighs.

“My precious Reptile...” Kotal said with a blissful sigh.

“Yess, my- Ko'atal?” Reptile asked.

“I have a request of you.”

Despite the pet name of “precious,” Reptile couldn't help but feel a small sense of dread at hearing the sentence. “Of coursse. What iss it?”

Kotal smiled and caressed Reptile's cheek. “I apologize if my wording is too...crass but, I would like you inside of me.”

Reptile's eyes went wide. “Em- Ko'atal?”

“If this is not something you would like, do not hesitate to tell me.”

“It'ss not that... I... Are you certain that thiss iss ssomething you want?”

Kotal kissed Reptile's forehead. “It is. I have thought about this many times.”

The blush on Reptile's face was so deep that even those who did not know him as well as Kotal would likely notice the change in his complexion. “Then I shall do my besst.”

With a huge smile, Kotal wrapped his arms around Reptile, careful not to squeeze him too tightly. He gave Reptile a gentle nudge, the meaning of which was understood and Reptile climbed off of Kotal. Kotal stood up and undressed himself before grabbing a container of oil from a drawer next to his bed. When he went back to the bed, Reptile had finished undressing himself.

Kotal handed the container to Reptile then lay on his back with his legs parted. He used his hands to spread his ass cheeks apart to allow ease of access for Reptile.

Reptile found it difficult to look at his emperor in such a vulnerable position. He looked at the floor as he spoke. “Do you wish for me to... Prepare you firsst?”

“Of course, I believe that is part of the procedure,” Kotal chuckled.

Reptile looked at his long, sharp nails and hesitated. “I do not wish to hurt you...”

“I doubt that will be a problem. However, if you would like, I could prepare myself.”

Reptile nervously looked at Kotal but found himself unable to find the right words.

“It is something I have done before.” With a small laugh, Kotal added, “As I said, I have thought about this many times.”

Still unable to think of what to say, Reptile wordlessly handed Kotal the jar.

Kotal unscrewed the top then dipped his index finger in the oil. He leaned to one side and lifted his leg to allow himself entrance. Slowly, he inserted his finger, closing his eyes in concentration. Reptile avoided looking at him, he focused on the wall while he clenched the bedsheets in his fists.

“ _Reptile_...” Kotal moaned.

Reptile turned his head automatically, but he continued to look at the wall.

“Reptile... Please... Watch me...”

It was not an easy thing for Reptile to do, but with a deep breath, he looked at his emperor. His dark skin glistened with sweat, some strands of hair clung to his face, eyes half lidded, lips slightly parted, chest slowly heaving with each heavy breath. Kotal was now pumping two fingers in and out of his entrance. Reptile swallowed hard, he was beautiful.

Kotal smiled, “I see you are... Enjoying the show.”

Reptile was too stunned by his emperor's beauty to feel ashamed of his erection.

“I believe I am ready... If you are,” Kotal said.

Reptile nodded and took the jar from Kotal and applied the oil to his cock before setting the jar down on the drawer. It was a bit tricky for him to properly line himself up with Kotal, he had to place a pillow under Kotal's hips to best achieve the correct angle. He very slowly slid into Kotal, worried that he may hurt him. Kotal hummed as Reptile sheathed his full length into him.

“Iss thiss okay?” Reptile asked.

Kotal smiled and traced his fingers along Reptile's neck, making him shiver. “I am fine, please continue.”

Still maintaining a slow pace, Reptile pulled out of Kotal leaving only the head of his cock inside then slid back in. Kotal was tight and warm around his length and Reptile wondered if he felt as good for the emperor. Kotal exhaled in a breathy _ha_ each time Reptile slid in all the way.

“Please, go faster,” said Kotal.

Reptile obeyed, though his pace stayed somewhat slow. He worried that going too fast would cause him too finish too soon. Then, an idea struck him.

Leaning over slightly, Reptile wrapped his tongue around Kotal's girth. His tongue rubbed along the shaft while the tip of his tongue teased the head. He licked the drops of precum beginning to spill from the tip of Kotal's erection.

“Oh, _Reptile_!” Kotal moaned.

Reptile didn't wait for Kotal's command before he sped up, thrusting in and out at a more reasonable pace. With some wriggling of his hips, Reptile was able to find the sensitive nerve cluster within Kotal. The larger man immediately rolled back and he exhaled sharply.

“Faster!” Kotal demanded. Though he quickly added a desperate sounding, “ _Please_.”

He could never deny his emperor. Reptile continued to work Kotal's shaft with his tongue while he thrust into him. However, in such a position, Reptile was unable to give a proper warning that he was close.

Fortunately for him, Kotal was only able to say, “ _Reptile_!” before he came in hot white streaks. His breathing hard and his back arching off the bed.

Reptile eagerly lapped up the cum and ceased his thrusts. Kotal had finished after all.

“Reptile...” Kotal's breathing was slow and heavy. “Finish.” He knew his love well and knew that he would never continue without the command.

It took only a few thrusts before Reptile hissed his release. Colors flashed across his vision though his eyes were shut tight. His whole body tensed and his nails tore holes into the sheets as he bawled his hands into fists.

After withdrawing from Kotal, Reptile collapsed on top of him, still breathing heavily. Kotal began to gently stroke his back, which made him shudder. Reptile batted at Kotal's hand, signaling for him to stop. The larger man complied and contented himself to simply hold Reptile against his chest.

Kotal pressed a kiss to Reptile's forehead. “My precious Reptile.”

 


End file.
